This invention relates to construction of a case for a small-sized electric motor.
In a conventional case for a small-sized electric motor arched magnets are fixed to the case for a small-sized electric motor either by means of binding agent, springs or screws. However, fixing by the binding agent causes a problem in that the arched magnets are not fixed stably enough to withstand vibration. And fixing by the springs or the screws required more elements and assembling steps.